


Where the Dicemaster’s Heart Belongs

by GayCheerios



Series: Future Hope's Peak Academy AU (They're fiances) [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime, D.I.C.E - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Heists, Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, They’re fiances ok leave them alone, shennanigans, these bitches gay keep scrollin’, trans shuichi saihara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Shuichi’s comfortably asleep on Kokichi’s chest, as his deep blue hair is painted by the golden sunlight, the golden rays just missing his eyes. Lucky little bastard. But Kokichi doesn’t mind being up first, it usually happens anyway. It gives him time to think, and time to just bask in the way his fiancée looks, peacefully.This is an AU of mine, where Kokichi works for Dice and Shuichi is a detective. They graduated from Hope’s Peak, and are living out their lives.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Future Hope's Peak Academy AU (They're fiances) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644193
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Where the Dicemaster’s Heart Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day! i’ll be posting 2 more things today so be on the lookout for that ehe~ 
> 
> anyway i wrote this (am writing this) for an english class i’m taking so i hOPE you enjoy!!~
> 
> also kokoro is in this because i wanted her to be a fucking crime god is that so bad.
> 
> there will be three parts 👀

The blinding sunshine poured into their small bedroom, uninvited. Kokichi shifts in place, as the sun hits him  _ right  _ in the face. When Shuichi gets up he’s gonna kill him for sure. It was Shuichi’s idea that:

“The sun is good for us Kichi, please keep the blinds open?” And the batting of those long and cute lashes, with those gorgeous golden eyes, practically staring into his soul, knowing that he had already won.

Meanwhile, Shuichi’s comfortably asleep on Kokichi’s chest, as his deep blue hair is painted by the golden sunlight, the golden rays just missing his eyes. Lucky little bastard. But Kokichi doesn’t mind being up first, it usually happens anyway. It gives him time to think, and time to just bask in the way his fiancée looks, peacefully. He’s glad Shuichi hadn’t had any nightmares as of late. Distant and foggy memories of the detective’s soft sobs in the middle of the night drift through his mind. 

If you look close enough, Shuichi has a very faint white line under his left eye. There are more little details too, that only Kokichi ever gets the pleasure to see. A bit of forgotten eyeliner here, a bit of messy hair there. And how his delicate milky face has just a  _ couple  _ of marks from a couple nights ago…

Shuichi shifts a bit in place. He’s starting to stir. Never a good sign. He takes back the nightmare statement. Perhaps it’s too late to do that. The signs to spot that the detective is in the midst of a nightmare is simple. He shifts, he talks, and he cries. If two of the three things happen he’s having a nightmare. One more sign and he’s gonna wake him up. Kokichi softly runs his fingers through Shuichi’s soft and very knotted hair. A smile slips from his lips as the bluenette snuggles closer into him. 

“Not again...it’s not fair.” Shuichi murmurs against Kokichi’s chest. Two out of three works for him.

“Hey, Shu. Shu honey, wake up.” He softly commands, pressing his lips against Shuichi’s forehead. “C’mon Shuichi, time to get up.” He says a bit louder, as he lets his hand rest on his darling’s face. 

The detective bolts up from his place in bed, frantically looking around for signs of danger. But all he finds is his Kokichi sitting up to rub circles into his back. It’s comforting. “Kokichi...” He whispers longingly holding out his arms to hug the smaller boy. 

Kokichi only whispers sweet nothings, as he lets Shuichi take in the dream, and regain a better mindset. It’s quiet, save for Kokichi’s whispers, and Shuichi’s heavy breathing. The sunlight now hitting the bluenette’s tired face. 

Shuichi backs up from Kokichi and looks blankly into the sheets. 

“Do you wanna talk about it Shuichi?” Kokichi pipes up, brushing the detective’s messy hair out of his face. Shuichi pushes his head into Kokichi’s hand, and shakes his head no.“That’s ok my beloved, let’s get ready for today hm? We don’t have to think about the nightmares.” He reassures softly, his thumb caressing under Shuichi’s left eye. 

“Right...let’s get ready for the day.” Shuichi halfheartedly smiles, trying to perk himself up. The couple gets up, not without a bit of teasing from Kokichi to lighten the mood. 

Kokichi goes to their closet to get out his clothes for today...something casual for today will do! He has an organization to run after all. Once he grabs his clothes, he lays them out on the bed and checks his phone for any notifications. “Shu, make sure to take your birth control, ‘kay baby?” Kokichi offhandedly remarks, grabbing his towel from the rack and heading for the bathroom, with clothing in hand. 

“M’kay Kich. I’ll get started on coffee sound good?” Shuichi says, brushing out his bedhead at their shared vanity (mostly owned and used by Shuichi). 

“No coffee for me today, I have an important meeting with Koko-chan and I just gotta have some sugar this morning.” Before he leaves to shower he creeps behind his lover. “Although...I have some sugar riiiight here yknow~”

“Shower. Now.” Shuichi says uncaringly, continuing to brush his hair without paying any notice to the devil whispering in his ear.

“Buzzkill.”

“Brat.”

They can’t help but share a laugh, as Kokichi presses a kiss to Shuichi’s soft hair, heading out if their room to take a warm morning shower…

After Kokichi’s nice and boiling shower, he steps out of the bathroom and heads to the kitchen. He smells the delicious aroma of Shuichi’s sure-to-be pitch-black coffee wafting from their small kitchen. A smile creeps onto his face as he hears Shuichi’s soft singing drifting through the air. Kokichi still feels like the same lovesick highschooler he was all those years ago.

Shuichi’s sitting at the kitchen island typing away at his laptop, as his right-hand reaches for his large black and white coffee mug. 

Kokichi walks behind Shuichi and presses a kiss to his neck. “Morning babe.” He purrs, letting out a little giggle against his lover’s skin.

“Morning Kichi.” Shuichi smiles, taking another sip from his mug, as Kokichi goes to the fridge to grab his morning beverage.

“Kokichi do  _ not  _ tell me you’re making that...Whatever the hell you call it at eight in the morning?” 

Kokichi chuckles. “Whaaaat? I would  _ not  _ be making tequila-infused grape fanta this early in the morning!” He says defensively, pouring fanta into his purple metal water bottle, with a few shots of tequila and lime. “I would  _ never  _ my beloved Shuichi!” 

“Kokichi Ouma-“

“Yes, Shuichi Ouma?” Kokichi says coyly, waltzing over to the kitchen island and hopping on top of it. That damn typing is annoying. He closes his fiance’s laptop and looks him in the eyes. “Come up here.” He says or rather commands. 

“Kokichi, I’ve got to go to work in-“

“Did I ask?” 

Shuichi rolls his eyes and stands up at Kokichi’s silly command. He sees that signature cheshire cat grin find its way to Kokichi’s face, as he’s pulled in for a kiss. Shuichi doesn’t complain-it doesn’t hurt that the man who proposed to him is a great kisser.

l

Suddenly Shuichi pulls back with a pop of his lips. “Shit I’m gonna be late for work! Kich can you grab my pills from the bedroom? Ah, I knew I should have taken them when you told me to.” Shuichi runs to put his empty coffee mug in the sink, as Kokichi runs to their bedroom to grab Shuichi’s pills from his nightstand.

When Kokichi gets back, his fiancée’s bag is packed, and he looks very well put together and adorable as always. He pops the pill out of its little package and hands Shuichi a bottle of water. The detective mutters a thank you and swallows the pills, and guzzles down water. 

“Love you Kokichi.” He smiles, pressing a sweet kiss goodbye to Kokichi’s lips, to which Kokichi fully reciprocates. 

“Love you too Shumai, have a good day at work ok? Solve lots of cases, make lotsa people happy, and look  _ super  _ cute while doing it.” Kokichi says with a grin. “Look at my handsome fiance, all ready to go.” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Now get out there detective!”

Shuichi giggles at Kokichi’s enthusiasm. “I’ll make you proud Kichi.” He says, one foot out the door. 

“You already make me proud, Shuichi.” Kokichi smiles as Shuichi nods at him, and walks out the door, to go to work. It makes his heart swoon, how amazing his fiance is. He can’t wait to get married and Shuichi will officially be Shuichi Ouma. The thought makes Kokichi’s heart race. 

Now to get ready for  _ his  _ day. That meeting with Koko-chan will not solve itself! Going into the bedroom closet, he grabs his mask and his jester hat, which reads Dice Master in fancy and beautiful cursive neat the hem of the hat. He made Shuichi write it, he can’t write cursive for his life. Shuichi’s handwriting is always so neat, calculated, precise. Kokichi’s handwriting is scribbles upside-down on a page with doodles dotting the page’s edges. 

He neatly folds the hat and places the mask in his backpack, and ties on his infamous black and white checkered scarf around his neck. He slips on the gorgeous die ring that Shuichi got him for one of their anniversaries (it was their third anniversary to be exact). Kokichi looks in the mirror and is ready to go. He flicks off the lights and grabs his  _ totally  _ not alcoholic beverage, and yanks his keys off the hook. The little key charm to Shuichi’s heart locket charm jangles happily, as he locks the door behind him. As he’s on the stoop his phone buzzes alive as he grabs it out of his pocket. 

“Yo Dicemaster, on my way!” His subordinate Shiki croaks happily from the other side of the phone. 

“Honestly Shiki you gotta be on time! I might just have to fire you for this!” He laughs meanly, hearing her gasp. “Dear Koko-chan cannot wait, well I wouldn’t want her to wait anyhow, she’s a very important asset.” 

“Mhm I knooooow boss! Ain't she cute!” Shiki says in a singsong voice.

“Honey, you know I have never been attracted to any woman in my life, I’m too gay for that shit, but you go right ahead. I think Koko-chan would like you…” 

“Really?” She asks excitedly. “Oh I’m here by the way!” 

As proof of her words, Shiki shows up in Dice’s black mustang, a great investment if Kokichi says so himself. He can see the fuzzy purple and blue dice hanging from the mirror, and he can see Shiki’s wild black and pink hair sticking out from her black cap. He sees her gloved hands hanging onto the steering wheel.

  
  


Kokichi grins as he hops in the passengers seat. “‘Sup Shik?” He smiles, tossing his backpack in the back seat and taking a swig from his metal bottle. 

“God you smell like gay and booze.” She complains, pinching her nose.

“So do you bitch!” 

They laugh maniacally as she revs up the car, and starts driving to headquarters. Kokichi flips through the radio and finds no good stations, like usual, always boring shit on the radio. “Shiki where’s the aux cable?” He asks, rummaging around the car in search of that damned cable. 

“Here.” She throws over the cable connected to the car. “You better not play shit in Kira or I’ll kill ya’.” She growls. Shiki was Dice’s mechanic who fixed anything in a flash, and she loved cars, specifically Kira, Dice’s black mustang. It was like her baby or something. She probably loved that thing more than she loved any human being to exist. 

“Relax Shiki, I have good music taste remember? Unlike Vex, his music taste is so incredibly bad.” Vex was Dice’s insane secretary, a crazy guy. 

“Fair game boss, fair game.” Shiki cackles, as she kicks up their speed to seventy-one as they go onto the highway. 

Lofi-hip hop graces the speakers as they drive. Kokichi sighs and takes a large sip of his drink. 

“Alriiiiiight I can vibe to this.” She says, relaxing her shoulders a bit, and slowing the car down. “God Dicemaster you look like shit, you a’ight?” Shiki says, humor still clear in her voice, but concern now lacing her words.

Kokichi lets out a chuckle, and takes another sip from his bottle. “Yeah, I’m alright Shiki, just hopin’ this meeting with Koko-chan goes well.”

Shiki chuckles, as she stops at the stoplight. “Meetings with Koko-chan are always fun, don’t worry! Besides, if you’re stressed then when your little detective gets home then you can de-stress all ya’ want right?” The subordinate laughs.

“Exactly right Shiki my dear!” They laugh together as Shiki starts driving again, entering the city.

“Hey we almost to the circus, ready boss?” 

Kokichi sighs dramatically, as he puts his mask, and hat on. “I run the circus babe, I’m always ready for the madness.” He grins darkly. 

Once they park the car in the alley, they enter the secret passage to Dice’s hideout, ready for what fun is in store for the day…

“Koko-chan! How lovely it is to have you in our funhouse!” Kokichi cheers, pouring tea out of cracked teapot into their sharp and jagged teacups. 

Koko-chan’s long blonde hair swishes behind her, as her extravagant blue coat flows from her costume. She smiles brightly, as she hands Kokichi a bright purple balloon. “Dicemaster! Thank you for having me here today, such a lovely tea party are we going to have!” 

“That indeed my dear Koko-chan. Would you like some scones, my dear?” Kokichi asks with a smile, tongues in hand. He sees the girl’s golden eyes light up in excitement. 

“Dicemaster knows me too well, yes please!” She cheers, throwing her hands up in the air as Kokichi serves her three blueberry scones. Koko-chan takes a bite of her first scone and giggles happily. “These are delicious! Once again Nono is the best baker in all of the world, he always makes the best treats when I visit.” 

“We’ve been anticipating your visit for a while Koko-chan! And I’m not just saying that. I am the King of liars and clowns, but I’m not lying when I say Dice’s greatest ally is you Koko-chan!” Kokichi grins as he stirs sugar into his raspberry tea, and takes a sip. “Our heists are much more fun when you’re around anyway. Dice’s members are all excellent criminals, buuut they’re not as...fun as us together Koko!” 

Koko takes another chomp out of her scone, and a loud slurp of her tea, which makes Kokichi giggle. “Of course! Koko-chan loves having fun with the Dicemaster himself, we always have so much fun. The people in suits never have that much fun with Koko-chan.” She frowns, finishing her scone and moving onto her second. 

“About the people in the suits dear, how much does Dice owe for your perfect services?” The Dicemaster says coolly, slowly sipping from his teacup, and placing it down on its saucer. 

“How ‘bout Koko-chan and Dicemaster make a deal?” Koko smiles innocently, finishing the last of her second scone. “How about if we can pull off this heist, and Koko-chan can be initiated into Dice, then Koko-chan provide services free of charge?” She chuckles, slurping at her tea once more.

Holy shit. Having Koko-chan on Dice’s side would open up a world of possibilities and fun. Koko-chan was only eighteen, but a crime master for years, she has gotten away with every single crime that she has committed, never been accused, never even affiliated with her crimes. Having Koko-chan as more than an ally to Dice, but be an elite member of Dice would be beyond anything. Dice would flourish with her. And Kokichi genuinely loved her, like a little sister or daughter. They were literally partners in crime for years. “Better yet dear, how about being Dicemaster’s right-hand woman instead of a mere member?” Kokichi says slyly, biting on one of Nono’s famous fudge brownies. 

You can hear Koko-chan’s gasp of excitement from the moon. “Koko-chan accepts!!!” She runs up from her seat to hug Kokichi, to which he hugs right back. 

“Well, then my dear Koko-chan…” He grins as he reaches under the table to hand her a beautiful mask, yellow gems adorning the rim of the mask. “Welcome to the circus,” Kokichi says sweetly. 

Koko gently takes the mask and ties it onto her face, a perfect fit for her rather thin face. Kokichi can see those butterscotch yellow eyes twinkling in mischievous excitement. “Thank you Dicemaster, Koko-chan is delighted to join!” 

The two talk and go over more details until their tea and treats are all gone. Koko-chan and Kokichi hug goodbye, and off she went. 

Kokichi squeals in excitement. He runs to his office and clicks on the loudspeaker, connected to every room in Dice’s base. “Attention all members of Dice in the building...We have a new clown to join our circus! Koko-chan will be the Dicemaster’s right-hand woman from now on! Treat her nicely my loves, or else the Dicemaster will have your pretty little heads added to our collection. Ta-ta for now!” Kokichi sighs happily as he falls back into his chair. As he’s blissed out and giddy, he feels his phone vibrate. 

**Shiki: JUST HEARD THE NEWS ME AND NONO ARE HEADING OVER RIGHT NOW HOLY HELL**

Kokichi laughs as he hears Shiki and Nono’s footsteps growing louder and louder. Shiki’s cap is fixed weirdly on her head, and Nono’s long black hair is fixed in a messy bun that’s slowly falling out. 

Shiki and Nono run to Kokichi and wrap him in a hug, as they all happily yell. 

“My word, I cannot believe you got Kokoro herself to join Dice!” Nono says happily, backing away from the hug to fix his long black hair back into its normal tidiness. 

Kokichi shuts the door to his office and shuts the blinds. The three of them take off their masks and place them on Kokichi’s desk. 

“It feels good to take my mask off after workin’ in the workshop all day.” Shiki sings, feeling her bare face and smiling.

“Indeed.” Nono chuckles, still fixing his hair. 

“I’m so excited that Koko-chan has finally joined Dice! Now we can keep her safe with us, and give her a home.” Kokichi says earnestly, smiling to himself as he sits on his desk. “I don’t know whether to hate or thank her parents. They provide her cleanup crew, but at the same time, they’re never there for her. She grew up all alone. Now she can finally belong somewhere with us.” 

“Boss…” Shiki smiles sweetly. “You ‘eally love that kid huh?” 

“She’s like his little sister or daughter.” Nono chimes in, leaning up against the gray and grimy wall. 

“Exactly. Shuichi loves that kid too. She means a lot to us.” Kokichi thinks for a moment. “I think I’ll have her over soon, maybe for some dessert or something.” He chuckles to himself.

All three of them glance up at the clock, when it strikes five, as the clock chimes its creepy clown laugh.

“My oh me, it’s closin’ time for me!” Kokichi sings happily. As Kokichi gathers his things in his bag, he hums a little song. “Shiki make sure you finish on Suki, and do me a favor, and tell Vex that he needs to have the report from the last heist on my desk by tomorrow morning.”

“Rodger that! Suki’ll be running better than she’s ever driven before! She’ll be Dice’s fastest car! And don’t worry ‘bout Vex, I’ll ride his ass about the report.” Shiki laughs, pounding her fist against her hand.

“Wonderful! And Nono darling, please make sure that  _ someone  _ around here can get on mask management, please? We need new masks, same designs, same everything except more sturdy materials, thank you!~”

“Of course, I’ll have it done right away,” Nono says, bowing his head to Kokichi. 

“Well, then my dearest friends! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Kokichi chuckles, putting his mask back on, and slinging his backpack over his shoulders. “Oh! Shiki toss me Kira’s keys if you please.” 

Shiki chucks the keys in Kokichi’s direction, and he jumps to catch them. “Gotcha.” He smiles, stuffing the keys in his pocket. Kokichi happily hums as he walks out of his office. “If you two could get out of my office so I can lock ‘er up that would be greaaaaaat.” Nono and Shiki bolt out of the room, the Dicemaster smiles as he takes his keychain, and locks up his office for the day. “Welp, see ya’ tomorrow clowns!” He lets out an evil maniacal laugh and heads to the garage

To drive back home. 

Kokichi unlocks the sleek black car, as he places his mask and hat inside his bag. He plugs his phone into the aux cable, turns the car on, and heads home. The drive is accompanied by soft music filling the car, and every now and then, Kokichi hums along with it. By the time he parks the car in the driveway next to Shuichi’s gray Subaru, it’s six o’ four. Kokichi shuts the car off and gathers his things from the car. He slams the car door and heads inside. 

He knocks on the door, too lazy to use his keys. He laughs as he hears a bit of stumbling from behind the door, as it swings open, and he’s greeted with the sight of his adorable boyfriend. Looks like he just got home from work judging by how his white button-down is partially unbuttoned, and he can see his white binder peeking out.

“Welcome home Kichi.” Shuichi smiles, moving inside so that his boyfriend can take off his shoes and discard his bag somewhere along those lines. 

Kokichi closes the door and quickly locks it behind him. He drops his things and takes off his shoes by the door, and places them in the rack. He sees Shuichi moving towards the kitchen and follows close behind. He grabs Shuichi’s wrist and before he can say anything, he presses his lips to his fiance’s mouth. Shuichi doesn’t protest, relaxing into the kiss as Kokichi threads his hands in the detective’s deep blue hair. 

As they part, Kokichi nuzzles into Shuichi’s neck. “Been wanting to do that all-day my beloved Shuichi.” He says, pressing lazy kisses to Shuichi’s neck. 

“How was your day at work Kokichi?” Shuichi asks softly. 

Kokichi jumps from Shuichi’s embrace as he pulls away to look his fiance in the eyes. “Guess what happened at tea time today Shu?!” He cheers, bouncing up and down. 

“I’m not sure, with you it could be anything. What is it?” 

“Koko-chan joined Dice!!!” He shouts with excitement, holding Shuichi’s hands and jumping up and down.

“Kokoro joined?!” Shuichi says in awe, sharing Kokichi’s excitement. 

“YES!!” He squeals. 

“That’s fantastic Kokichi!! Congratulations!!” Shuichi hugs Kokichi tightly, as he feels Kokichi’s arms slither around his waist. He chuckles as he presses a kiss to his fiance’s head. “Just because Koko-chan joined Dice,  _ please  _ don’t kill anyone. Try to stay out of trouble.” 

Kokichi lets go of the detective and puffs out his cheeks in a childlike pout. “Shumai, I run an organization that prides itself on fun! We’ve never killed anyone, killing is yucky anyhow. I think the worst we’ve done is filled an entire mall with laughing gas, then Koko-chan and I stole some sweets to celebrate.” Kokichi smiles as he walks towards their bedroom. 

He heads to their room and strips of his clothes in favor of comfortable shorts and a t-shirt. He tosses his dirty clothes in the hamper and heads back out into the living room. Shuichi is happily sitting on the couch, with a book in his hands, softly muttering. Shuichi has a cute habit where when he’s focused on reading, he reads quietly out loud. 

Kokichi hops on the couch next to his reading detective and smiles. He takes this time where Shuichi’s too focused, to study him. Kokichi has already mapped out each and every part of Shuichi’s body. From his delicate face to his thin and long hands. Each and every feature of Shuichi, his fiance had memorized. Kokichi leans out his hand to brush the detective’s deep blue hair behind his ear. Only then does Shuichi notice him.

They don’t need to say anything, as their faces say everything they could need to hear. That night Kokichi’s reminded that Shuichi was the most precious treasure he had ever stolen…

As Kokichi steps into his office, he smiles as the reports from the last heist are sitting there, along with a cup of tea sits steaming on his desk. He felt a gleam of pride hit him, Vex had successfully picked the office’s lock, a lock that only masters could pick. Either that or he asked Shiki for the key. 

He flops down in his chair and files through the report. Dice’s last heist was a fun one for sure. There was a circus in town, and Dice just had to be apart of it. Dice had shown up unexpectedly and stole over forty-thousand dollars. The circus profited off of abusing their circus animals, so Kokichi felt no remorse for the theft. 

The door to his office burst open, and there stood Kokoro. She had tied her hair into two long pigtails, adorned with all sorts of expensive ribbons and bows. Her outfit was even more extravagant than the day before. She wore a long dress adorned with golden ribbons. The dress was all sorts of beautiful colors layered over each other. Her thigh-high stockings were each a different pattern, and the cherry on top was her official Dice mask. Kokichi felt like a proud father for a moment. It was an oddly bitter-sweet feeling seeing his Koko-chan all grown up. 

“Ready for the fun Dicemaster?” She cheered, placing the next heist file right smack in front of him. “Koko-chan has had her eye on this heist for a while, now it’s finally time,” Kokoro says with her bright smile. 

Before Kokichi was given time to answer, one of his lackeys showed up at the door. “Dicemaster we have a huge problem!” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
